trackmaster_thomas_friends_and_transformersfandomcom-20200215-history
Annie and Clarabel
Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' faithful coaches, whom he loves dearly and would never dream of being separated from them. Annie and Clarabel both have seating accommodation for carrying passengers; Clarabel also has a brake compartment for luggage and a guard. The two coaches are nearly always seen coupled together, with Annie usually facing Thomas and Clarabel facing backwards. Biography For the series Annie and Clarabel had been painted blue and had remained that way for some time. It was'nt untill the seventh episode of the ninth season in which Annie and Clarabel recevied their oridanal liveries. Personalities Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas, whilst they respect Daisy least of all for insulting them and Henrietta. They show a kind and caring side to everyone on the whole railway. However, despite their kindness and sweetness, when needed they can be stern, especially Annie, like when they scolded Thomas for teasing Gordon, however they are no saints themselves. Once when Daisy was rude to them, they naughtily tricked her into thinking that there was something wrong with her which caused confusion and delay. When Sir Topham Hatt found out he told them that two wrongs don't make a right and that he expected better from the both of them. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, such as Donald and Douglas, sometimes they fall out. Technical Details Basis The coach that was to be the basis for Annie was first built by a teenage Wilbert Awdry as part of a model railway layout. Many years later, after a long hiatus from modelling, a brake coach was built to match so that the Reverend's Thomas model would have a complete train. In the Railway Series, they are a pair of bogie coaches (i.e. each coach is supported on a pair of four-wheeled bogies or "trucks"). As currently illustrated, they appear similar to non-corridor suburban coaches operated by the LMS. In the television series, Annie and Clarabel are LB&SCR Stroudley four-wheeled coaches. Several coaches of this type are preserved on the Bluebell Railway. Livery In the television series of Thomas & Friends, they were painted in an orange-tan livery with their names painted on their sides in white. In the fifth season, they were refurbished, repainted and their buffer shank housings became red at the request of Lady Hatt. In the CGI Series, their liveries are a more vibrant orange. In Thomas' imagination where he gets streamlined in The Great Race, Annie and Clarabel are repainted in NWR blue with a white stripe near the bottom and a thicker white stripe with red borders near the top. Annie and Clarabel were painted blue from Season 4 to Season 9 Episode 1 Indepndance Day, from Season nine episode 7 onwards they were painted just like how they were in the Thomas & Friends series Appearances Trivia * Scince Season 4 Annie and Clarabel had blue liveries like Thomas' because the Trackmaster winged Thomas pack they came in had them colored blue. It was also the only Annie and Clarabel models they had to for the Trackmaster series. From Racing Thomas onwards the coaches received their liveries from the Thomas & Friends series only they have banners and decorations on them because the second Annie and Clarabel models were from the Reds vs, Blues Thomas Trackmaster Pack. The normal models of Annie and Clarabel will be seen as their normal selves without any decorations posidley in Season 11. Category:Rolling stock Category:Twins